scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quina
Quina is a Dark foreboding world in the C-Sphere of the Multiverse. Estimated Time: 1870 Description This realm is a darker one. The British Empire Controls much more of the world than they ever had in history, and the government is corrupt, fighting a war against Russia for more land, and attempting to Ally with the Orient. Unexplained influence has polluted the timeline, this era is very dark and eerie. Also times have changed certain people in history have changed or gone missing and old world Magic is afoot. As well as things like were-monsters and vampires roam the earth. Its in this realm where a lot of more fantastical things happen that would be in most other realms. Evil witches and high religious themes play a bit part in this world. The Church is a huge mover and player in what goes on in the British Empire and also has their own Clandestine Operations. Factions THE BRITISH EMPIRE It the current point in time for Quina, the British empire has expanded far beyond it ever was. Colonization as taken place on almost every Continent. The United States never won its independence, neither has any other country under British rule. They own just about all of north and south America, as well as Australia, and about 50% of Africa. They aren’t as evolved in steam technology as Tetra is, but they do have more of it, and plenty more resources. The Queen is obsessed with taking over and making her empire even Larger. They are constantly waging war with Russia fighting for territory and resources. They have been trying to recruit the Qin as allies. THE CHURCH There church's presence is actually an odd one in Quina. They are in-between the war. The church does its best to keep their presence strong in both the empire and Russia. If both people are coming to God because the war, then why should the war stop? But the church is against the war aren’t they? Some aren’t so sure, but the amount of people that blindly follow the church and everything they do, are oblivious to these types of questions, and call heresy on anyone who says otherwise. The church is made by God for the people, the Pope knows what he is doing. They couldn’t be planning anything dark or be pulling any strings… now could they? EUROPE The rest of Europe such as France and Germany, have made agreements with the British Empire not to get in their way, and they’ll be safe. They have to pay them protection money for the most part in order to not be taken under their rule, and so far it’s worked out. There are also some perks to being “allies” with the British Empire such as sharing resources and trade routes. Overall it’s possibly the best deal for the other European countries. RUSSIA Russia is in a state of turmoil. They have the largest army, as well as some of the most brutal technology (things stolen from Tesla, and steam powered torture devices, as well as the first Quina descents into Aether tech). However Russia is dealing with a lot of internal struggles at the moment, lots of revolts (religious and militaristic), as well as a very unsteady alliance with the Qin. Russia, currently lead by the Czar Alexander III, who feels that because Russia has the strength and the power to eliminate everyone, that they shouldn’t have to make allies, when they can just assimilate and force men to be in their armies after they take over a country, which so far in this timeline has happened to the other 50% of Africa, and all of northern Europe. QIN In the early 1800’s of Quina all of the countries of the orient were at war for control, it was a cultural battle as well as one for economy and resources. Russia decided that they would try and take over the orient while it was weak, attacking it from all sides, all of the current battles in the orient stopped and turned making a truce in order to fight off the Russians, they would rather put their pride aside and join forces with an honorable foe to take out a dishonorable one, rather than all of the orient fall because they did not wish to cooperate. After Russia had been warded off, most soldiers did not go back to their country of origin. Instead there was an alliance formed of the people of all the orient. Due to the cultural impact of this phenomenon the governments decided to consolidate and create their own power, thus Creating the Qin Empire. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Realities Category:Multiverse